Wild night
by Bubbles202
Summary: Lucy and levy just graduated and go out to the club. Will love form? One shot ( NaLu )


It was a Friday night at club fairy tail and Lucy and levy had plans to make this night the best night. See, they had finally graduated college and promised not party until after graduation. Until Lucy runs into some problems and being saved by a pink hair man. Will love rise from this. A NaLu story

Levy: this is gonna be soooo much fun

Lucy: I know right considering how much fun we missed out in college

Lucy and Levy had just arrived to club fairy tail. Lucy was rocking a red cropped dress that stop at her thighs with the back opened. There's was a thin gold line that wrapped around her waist. She wore red lipstick, wore black heels with her hair down and bangs in her face. The dress fit her like a glove and hugged all her curves. She had on flamed earrings.

Levy wore a skin tight black dress that stopped at her knees. She had iron studded dots on the shoulder of her dress. She had on black heels also and had her hair down to her shoulders. She wore light orange lipgloss and had a iron sword for earrings.

The two walked inside the club and went straight to the bar. It wasn't soon before guys started to approach the two young beauties. And offered to but them drinks. Lucy and levy were having a great time drinking a laughing and dancing to the music. That's when a man with long ashy black hair approached the two. Well he really approached levy.

Levy: Hi my name levy (she giggled)

the man replied "the names gajeel, would you like too dance?" Levy looked back at Lucy too see if she would be okay.

Lucy: Go for it!

Levy shook her head to say thanks and took off. Now Lucy was left alone. She didn't really mind though. She watched her friend have some fun until she was approached by a young man. "Hi there beautiful. Are you alone?" The man with the orange hair ask. Lucy could tell he was obviously a perv and did not want nothing to do with him. "Awww come on don't be like that, the name Loki." Lucy huffed and turned her head. The man with the orange hair was getting pissed off. As Lucy could tell his attitude changed she walked of trying to get away from him, but he grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her back.

Lucy: What the hell man leave me alone

Loki: Aww come on my love just one dance

Loki forcefully tried to give Lucy a kiss until a man with pink...no salmon colored hair tooted him down with one punch. A/n who else thinks of the one pucpnch man theme song when they hear the phrase "one punch" because I feel like I'm the only one.

"Are you alright miss" the salmon hair man asked her. Lucy was mesmerized by the man who just saved her. He had salmon colored hair. Eyes that looked onyx before but were green now (she took a side note that they turned black when he was mad and green when he was clam). Even though he had a a button up shirt on you could see that he worked out because his shirt cling to his body. And he had a smile that could cheer up the most evil person.

"Umm...miss...are you okay". He called her name again and she broke through her gaze.

Lucy: Yes thank you. Umm what is your name, by the way?

"Natsu. And yours? " "Lucy, thanks for what you did back there"

Natsu: No problem

Lucy: I'm feeling a little tired so I think I'm gonna head home okay

Natsu: oh sure be safe

Lucy: Thanks I will

lucy was walking no,e realizing that she had left levy back. When she checked her phone she had received a message that was from levy stating that she went home with that man. Lucy shrugged it off knowing that levy must have really liked him to do she was lost in thought, Lucy bumped into someone. "Oh so sorry that was my fault" the man was really built because when she had bumped into him, she fell on her butt. It didn't hurt though since she had cushion to protect her. "Watch were your goi...ohhh look what we have here." The said as he looked Lucy up and down hungrily. "Sorry" Lucy quickly got up and tried to walk away when the man with blond hair and a lighting scar on eye pinned her against the hard brick wall, making her squeal in pain.

"Look I said I was sorry" oh sorry not gonna cut it you made me spill my drink". Lucy could tell the man was drinking by the way he smelled and because of the spilled vodka. " Now your gonna have to pay me back, blondie". "Your one to be talking, you're blond too." " so you're a looker with a mouth, well let's just see what that mouth can do". The man with the blonde hair forced his chapped lips against Lucy. All Lucy could do was kick her feet because unlike the man with the orange hair at the bar, he looked like all he did was work out. He released his lips from hers to catch a breath. While doing that Lucy screamed for help as loud as she could. Realizing what she did the man with blonde hair banged her head until the brick wall.

Lucy was losing consciousness. As her eyes were shutting she saw familiar salmon hair man take two swings at the man with blonde hair. "N...a...tsu..." she managed to spill from her lips as she feel asleep.

Waking up later still to find that it's dark outside. She realized she was somewhere unfamiliar. She was on a king size bed and in a large t-shirt. She got up with her eyes still barely opened she walk downstairs and enters the living room. She sees a familiar salmon hair man sitting on the couch watching tv.

Lucy: umm hello

Natsu: ahh I see your up Luigi

Lucy: THE NAMES LUCY

" Soo loud" Natsu said while covering his ears. Anyway why am I here. She said placing her hands on her hips scrunching her face up. " Wow you think since I basically saved your life twice you'd be more thankful" "hmph". Realizing what she was wearing someone had to undress her. "Did..did..y..o.u...un..dr..dress me" she said while covering her self up. " Yeah, and might I say you have amazing pair of.." " Quit it" Lucy could tell what was coming next because she was flushed by it. Her faced turned so red it almost looked scarlet. " I'm just joking, yes I undressed you but my eyes were closed"

Lucy sat down next to Natsu.

Lucy: Thanks

Natsu: Yeah no problem

Natsu looked into Lucy big chocolate orbs and felt like he was trapped in those eyes. Lucy was also lost in those green eyes of his. They both looked in each other eyes for so long they could tell that they had both been through pain in their life. It wasn't till Lucy broke the starring contest with a kiss. Natsu being shocked at first, later gave in. The kiss was so passionate and slow that it felt like time had stopped its self. When the two broke off from the kiss they started back at each other.

Natsu then smiled a devilish grin and kissed Lucy. This time it was hot and ruff. He pulled lucy onto his lap and she moaned at his doing. His hands rubbed through her hair and then proceeded down her back until it landed on her butt. He squeezed it and instead of a little moan this time she let out a soft loud moan. He then proceeded to carry her in the bedroom holding the way she already was. He gently tossed her on the bed and then took off his shirt. Lucy gasped at his toned tan body. She took in everything even the scar he had on his side that went to his stomach.

Lucy then took off her T-shirt. She had on red laced underwear and bra too match. Natsu then leaped onto the bed and pulled Lucy to straddle him on top of her. Lucy then leaned in to kiss him. Natsu then flipped her on her back and started sucking on her breast. Pinching her nipple in one hand and devouring the breast in the other. Lucy mains then get louder and harder. Natsu groans when he hears her. He then starts kissing her stomach then her pelvic bone. Lucy squeal and moans at the same time. He then rips her panties off and start licking her womanly area. Sucking and nipping at her clit inserting one finger then another making Lucy dripping wet. "Na...Ah...TS..U" Lucy screamed

Natsu couldn't wait any more he put Lucy on her hand and knees and pushed he head down. Now Lucy was arching her back when Natsu inserted his manhood inside her womanhood. His hands on her hips pushing and pulling her, Lucy burried her head deep in a pillow.

Lucy: NATSU!

Natsu: luceee!

Bothing finishing off together Natsu swings Lucy on top of him and lays his hands on her back. Lucy rubbing her finger on his chest.

Natsu: I know I just met you but would you like to

Lucy: I would love to

Natsu grips Lucy tighter and smiles. "Luce smells like peaches and vanilla". And Lucy falling asleep quickly to Natsu warmth. Both would remember this night because it was the night they met the love of their life.


End file.
